


Pretty as a Picture

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Alex wants to try, for Travis. This is supposed to be part of his Christmas present, after all.





	Pretty as a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Late again, but [Day 6!](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)

“Say hi.” Alex turns his face away from the camera instead, trying to hide his blush. Gently, Travis rubs circles over his chest. “C’mon, babe. Can look at me?” 

 

Reluctantly, Alex looks back at him, face turning a bright shade of pink. Travis touches his cheek, thumbing over the smooth skin. “There you are.” Alex leans into the contact and lets his eyes drift shut, leaving Travis with the urge to kiss him until he opens up for him. “We can stop, Alex, it’s okay.” 

 

“No, let’s . . . let’s try. I want to” Travis watches as Alex takes a deep breath before he reaches up to tug Travis down into a kiss. He’s not sure what kind of angle he’s getting, if anything, but it doesn’t matter; this is for them, anyway. Alex smiles up at him when Travis pulls away, expression turning shy again as Travis pans the camera down his body. 

 

“You’re so hot, you know?” Trailing his fingers over Alex’s abs, Travis zooms in and follows the trek of his fingers down to Alex’s cock. He’s hard, still, and petting a couple of fingers over the damp head of his dick gets Travis a shaky gasp. Tilting the camera up for a moment to catch the catch of even, white teeth on Alex’s pink lips, Travis focuses on his cock, playing with it until Alex whines. “Can you tell me what you want, babe?” 

 

Shyly looking between the lens and Travis’ face, Alex chews his lip for a moment. “Fuck me?” 

 

“Yeah,” Travis laughs softly. Alex is already open, but Travis takes his time to toy with the base of the plug inside him, pulling it out sightly and letting Alex’s body pull it back in. He can see the shine of lube and the pink of Alex’s hole on the screen, and he spares a few moments just to film that. 

 

“Trav, please.” Alex is covering his face when Travis looks up. Stretching back up, Travis tugs his hands from his face and kisses him softly. 

 

“Sorry. Here.” He presses the camera into Alex’ hands, grinning at it when Alex lifts it. 

 

Alex lifts his legs when Travis coaxes him, wrapping them around his waist. Alex is wet enough for Travis to push in, and he hopes the camera catches the sweet little moan that  falls from Alex’s lips as he does. For a few thrusts, Travis tries to make it look good, rolling his hips and keeping his body on display. It doesn’t last, though; Alex is reaching for him, pulling him in and Travis has never been able to resist. 

 

Shoving the camera somewhere off to the side, Travis points it vaguely in their direction and dips down to take Alex’s mouth. He’s louder with Travis’ lips over his, moaning in his throat as he uses his legs to guide their pace. Travis threads his fingers through Alex’s hair, tugging lightly as he grinds it deep. He knows Alex is close when he shoves a hand between them and starts to jack himself off, motions jerky and uneven. Alex whimpers when he comes, hole clenching tight around Travis’ cock. 

 

Travis is still shivery with aftershocks when he reaches for the camera again, focusing it back on Alex’s hole as he pulls out. A strand of come follows his cock, more of it beading at the opening of the fucked-pink hole. 

 

“God,” Alex whispers, covering his face again. Finally, Travis flicks the camera off and reaches for one of their shirts from the floor so he can swipe up the come smeared on their bellies and Alex’s hand. 

 

“If you hate it, we’ll delete it,” he promises, kissing at Alex’s cheek and chin until he moves his hand from over his face to get a proper kiss. 


End file.
